The inventive concept relates to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices including a multi-layer of dielectric layers.
Development of the semiconductor industry and user demand have led to highly integrated and high-performance electronic devices. Correspondingly, the demand for highly integrated and high-performance semiconductor devices, which are key components of electronic devices, is also increasing. In particular, conventional materials for use in an insulating layer included in a semiconductor device do not satisfy desired dielectric characteristics or insulating characteristics.